


Warming Mother

by AngieTheLiveWire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fire, Gen, IM FIXING THIS, Resurrection, but I’m still doing it, but im happy with it, drogon is a good son, in a dumb way, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieTheLiveWire/pseuds/AngieTheLiveWire
Summary: Mother is cold, but Drogon knows how to make her warm again.





	Warming Mother

**Author's Note:**

> A purely self indulgent, incredibly short, extremely stupid oneshot in which I try to heal my own heart. This probably won’t make sense. And none of the stuff that happens could ever happen in the Game of Thrones universe. But writing it helped me stopped crying. Don’t judge me.

Drogon ever so gently set his mother down on the smooth stone peak of the mountain. He had flown her home, to old Valyria, where he knew she belonged. 

He had never known such pain. The loss of his brothers had torn at him, but losing mother had been so much worse. Feeling her need for him, flying to her aid, only to find her lying on the ground, with a dagger in her heart. 

He had wanted to kill the one who had done it. To burn him, to hear him scream. But mother had loved him. She would not want Drogon to kill him. 

So instead, he had set free the fire building within him on the throne. The throne mother had wanted, the one she had deserved. It hadn’t eased the pain, not at all, but he would not let anyone else sit on the throne meant for his mother. No one else deserved that throne.

Drogon could not stay, after that. Mother couldn’t stay. So he had carried her away, with that awful dagger inside her. With careful maneuvering, he had somehow managed to wiggle it free, but mother hadn’t woken up. She had stayed limp and cold. 

Lying there, he let out a soft croon as he rested his head next to her. Her hair lightly fluttered in the breeze, the cool night air whispering around them as Drogon’s scales brushed against mother’s skin. 

She was so cold. 

Mother was never cold. Mother always had such a strong fire within her, a fire that could never be extinguished. Maybe...maybe all she needed was some more. 

Drogon lifted his head, backing away slightly. He had to warm her. Mother did not deserve to be so cold. 

With a screech, Drogon released his scorching flames, engulfing his mother. More, he had to give her more fire! He had to make her warm! 

His fiery breath was so bright, so hot, the destruction of the throne paled in comparison. So high the fire climbed, it could be seen from miles away. 

Finally, he could not give any more, and Drogon waited, watching intently as the flames slowly began to die. 

While the fire flickered around her, mother lay as peaceful as ever, her clothes burnt away, the stab wound in her chest gruesome and red. 

Drogon came forward, gently nudging her, letting out a soft sound that could only be described as joy as he felt the warmth in her body. A fire once again burned bright within her. 

And mother woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don’t know what to say. I’m still crying from the finale. Please don’t start any discourse in the comments, but if you’d like me to do a follow up oneshot, let me know! I have some ideas, so if anyone is interested, I might do it. I hope y’all enjoyed, and I hope I helped make at least some of you feel better.   
> I highly doubt Drogon could bring back Dany, but hey, what are fanfics for?


End file.
